Episode 1: The Phantom Menace
by Johnny C
Summary: Seen through the eyes of 'Sabe', Amidala's loyal bodyguard. Rated for language and other kinds o' stuff. ;) R/R please. More to come of course.


Her heart was pumping, going ever so fast as she stepped slowly into the Jedi Council's chamber. They wanted to speak with her. They wanted her account of what had happened on the little planet of Naboo. She knew that. It was all just a bit hazy for her, everything had happened so fast. She was a fully qualified Jedi Knight, the Council had deemed her so, it was just that the fact that her past had come in very violent waves to her nearly knocked her off her feet. Horrible, horrible.  
  
Come in, Knight Jendara.  
  
She stepped inside with a serene composure. There was nothing to be afraid of. Her hands were clapsed gently behind her back, her feet pointed at a fourty five degree angle and twelve inches apart from each other. Her chin was held high. She wasn't like other Jedi, which got on the nerves of the Council, but she always did what she was supposed to, and she never let her emotions get in the way of things. She could keep them at bay. It was just she had quite the attitude, and had a tongue sharper than a Rancor's teeth. She talked back alot.  
  
You know what we would like to hear, but do you know why?  
  
Of course, Master Windu. The Sith, his significance, and what it has to do with the future of the Jedi.  
  
Not only that, but Anakin Skywalker.  
  
He has alot of anger, even at such a young age. He is a danger to us.  
  
Unless his training is adequate.  
  
You're saying that Obi-Wan is not qualified to teach him. You're wrong.  
  
Your tongue will be your downfall.  
  
She bristeled obviously, the hairs on the back of her neck raising. She almost let out a cry of anger, but quickly regained her cool composure and lifted her chin to the air once more.  
  
Your blindness will be yours. You called me here to hear my story, if you're going to insult ObiWan all the while I'm here then I shall leave. You know I will, Mace.  
  
Her lack of respect caused a murmur among the other Council members, but Mace Windu lifted a hand to quite them. He stared intently upon the Knight before him, brown eyes narrowed.  
  
Dear, Jendara, you are the one who is blind. Can you not sense the anger and frusteration that ObiWan has?  
  
He lost his master. He watched Master Jinn die before his own eyes.  
  
As you watched your own.  
  
But I ended up worse off than he. I smuggled spices, I killed for money, and I sold my body to creatures that most women I pray never set their eyes upon.  
  
You were a slave. You were inexperienced and you lacked the training to see you through something like that. Not to mention you were only thirteen.  
  
Thirteen and already a space hussy. She laughed. Now can I get on with my story?  
  
As you wish.  
  
It all started when I stepped off the shuttle, everyone was waiting for me; everyone who knew why I was there anyways. Amidala was the first to greet me, she was very elegant, dressed in rich silks and velvets of different colors and patterns. I almost felt jealous, but you bastards kind of drilled that emotion out of me. Jendara. Sorry, anyways, she was breathtaking. I smiled and bowed with respect, then stood when she told me. She shook my hand.  
  
"It is an honor to receive you, Knight Jendara." She said. "Your duty will be dangerous, as you may already know. Come, let us away to my office before I get into the details."  
  
She was very gracious. Before we had gotten down to business, she showed me where I would be staying; in her own quarters. They were gigantic. Took me by surprise, as us Jedi are not exactly given the most comfortable living spaces. Just a damn cubicle barely big enough to sleep in. You guys really suck for that you know. Anyways, she made sure I was washed, fed, and rested before we got down to business.  
  
"Your Council has told you why you were sent, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, they told me I was sent to protect you. They were very vague, the whole lot of them usually are."  
  
She laughed at my comment. "I've heard they can be that way sometimes. Anyways, you are here to protect me. To be my body guard. As you may have noticed-"  
  
I intervened. I AM a Jedi, you know. "The Trade Federation has begun to congregate in orbit." I waved her off before she could speak again. "It is, in my opinion, and I DO have quite an educated guess, that the Federation will block off all trade routes coming to and from Naboo. I'm not sure what exactly they might do, it is just painfully clear that they're not going to be kind about it."  
  
"Exactly. My advisors fear for my safety, and sent a plea to the Jedi Council begging for help. Senator Palpatine himself believes that the Federation will make an attempt on my life."  
  
"Not while I'm around, they won't." I said stubbornly. I get that way sometimes if you dunderheads haven't noticed. Do be civil, Jendara. Sorry. "You are safe now, My Grace." I bowed my head. "While I still roam the galaxy, no harm shall befall you."  
  
Amidala smiled and snapped her fingers. I was quite surprised to find that her Handmaidens had rushed in not more than a minute later, and hurried the both of us out of the throne room. We were then ushered to the Queen's quarters, where they immediately started taking measurements as if they were tailoring clothing.  
  
"She's the perfect size, My Queen!" One of the maidens exclaimed. "Oh yes, there's not a centimeter difference in your sizes! Except.. er.." She pointed nervously to my bust.  
  
"Maybe it's because your queen if five years younger than I." I snapped, though I was blushing furiously. I'd always hated it when people made gestures to the more feminine parts of my body.  
  
"The Council warned me of your tongue, as well, Knight Jendara." I blushed, but the Queen seemed quite amused. "It will be nice to have another around who can throw sharp comments around like they were nothing."  
  
"Oh yes, I did hear you had a knack for witty comments, My Grace."  
  
"Call me Padme," The Queen winked, "you ARE the Queen afterall."  
  
"Oh yes.. well.. in that case.." I murmured thoughtfully to myself, "Someone get me a goblet of mulled wine."  
  
"We are not old enough to drink, my Queen," Well, she was right, she did have a quick tongue, "far from it, in fact."  
  
I let out a long string of curses that made most of the handmaidens blush. I grinned. My sudden giddy mood was quickly washed away by the sound of blasters ringing through the streets below. With a grunt, I flitted through the skirts of the dress(I'd previously strapped my Lightsaber to my thigh so it would be with me at all times). Queen Amidala stopped me, reminding me that I was supposed to remain descreet with what I was. I sighed and rushed out to the balcony.  
  
"Good lord, they've invaded.."  
  
It was true. The Trade Federation had sent a barrage of battle droids and droidekas to invade the city. I gasped and whirled around, the cloth of my gown spinning around my thin form as I took in what had just happened. One of the handmaidens lay dead on the floor, crushed by the door that had just been knocked in b y a pair of Droidekas, they had mercilessly rolled over the body of the maiden. I wailed angrily and attempted to fly through the air at the droids, but was quickly stopped by a pair of strong hands. Captain Panaka. He was greatly trusted by the Queen, but was not informed of the decoy part I was playing. He only thought that one of the Handmaidens was a Jedi.It was clear that he was confused as to why I hadn't popped out to save the day.  
  
"Ahh, it is Queen Amidala herself, we finally meet."  
  
I almost wretched right there, but was able to keep my cold and steady gaze. My chin was held high and my expression unreadable. I was trying to be as regal as possible, and apparently it was working. The Neimoidians seemed quite pleased, as they led us out of the palace, to have captured who they thought was the Queen. Actually they really had, for the real Amidala stood at my side, as a handmaiden that went by the name of Padme Naberrie. We were outside now, I barely recall exiting the palace, and heading towards a walkway above our heads that connected one building to the other. That was when it happened.  
  
At first there was only one. A lone man wearing the clothes of a Jedi Master. He had long, greying chocolate hair, wisened old eyes, and an expression that was as unreadable as mine was. I stared at him impassively before I recognized him as Qui-Gon Jinn. I remembered him from the Jedi Temple. His Padawan and I used to train with out Lightsabers together. The same one you pieces of bantha fodder are insulting to my face. Jen, please. Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Soon after the group had stopped, we were surrounded by battledroids at that point, another Jedi dropped out of the air. He was much younger, with a baby face and gorgeous blue eyes. I didn't find myself the least bit attracted to him though, it was more a sense of familiarity, stronger than one recognizing an old friend. Anyways, they whipped out their Lightsabers, deflecting shots here and there. I occasionally had to reach out with the force to push blasts out of the way of our group so they wouldn't hit the Queen. I think that's what tipped Qui-Gon off that I wasn't who I appeared to be. Obi-Wan, being young and brash, completely skived off the fact that it was quite odd that no blasts had ventured our way. The battle was over quickly.  
  
"Your highness," He said to me with an odd twinkle in his old eyes, "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi.We are Jedi Knights, as well as ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."  
  
"Your negotiations seem to have failed, ambassador." Sio Bibble replied rather snidely. I gave him a look, and he quieted.  
  
"The negotiations never took place." The Jedi Master's eyes flicked from me, briefly, to Padme, and then back to me. "Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic." And I damn well believed him.  
  
"We can't," Panaka spoke for the first time that I'd heard. "they've knocked out all of our communications."  
  
"Do you have transports?" Master Jinn had finally taken his attention from me, and gave it to Panaka.  
  
"In the main hanger," Panaka nodded down the cobblestone street, "this way."  
  
I watched as the men of our little group each picked up their own blaster rifle from a dismembered droid. Then I noted that they didn't bother arming me. Fools. I bet you a hundred credits I was a better shot than any of them. Well, soon after arming ourselves, Panaka led us down the street, towards where I had arrived early this same day. The Federation must have gathered quickly because I was able to get through their barricade. I suddenly stopped when we reached the hanger, eyeing the Queen's personal transport in admiration. It was a gorgeous, sleek silver ship with an incredily pointed nose. I wanted it, even though I'd never have a need for it. I've always had a strange affinity for ships, not that that has anything to do with what was going on at the moment. I was suddenly ripped back to reality when ObiWan placed a hand on my shoulder. Apparently he was trying to comfort me. I could sense that the real Amidala was quite distressed, although she didn;t show it, and obviously Padawan Kenobi did too. I eyed him curiously, the corners of my mouth barely turning back into a smile. Finally he'd figured it out. The great lump.  
  
"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon had said to Panaka's worry about there being too many droids in the hanger. He turned to me. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."  
  
During my trip to Naboo, I had read up on Amidala's personality, her virtues, and everything else that had been handed over to me. This was a good thing, because I could predict what she would do in this situation, plus I could very well sense that she did not like the idea of leaving her people.  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." Amidala relaxed a bit.  
  
"I don't think so," I almost quailed beneath Qui-Gon's stoney gaze, "the Trade Federation has other plans, they will kill you if you stay."  
  
I glared openly as Bibble pushed his way from the back, unceremoniously knocking me out of his path.  
  
"They wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs' legal!" Panaka finally chimed in. "They can't afford to kll her!"  
  
I noticed that ObiWan was staring at me. The mark of a good Padawan is by his respect, and silence when his Master is conversing with an important official(or anybody for that matter), and ObiWan was completely silent. But, it might just be because he was probing my mind, I could feel his presence there as if his fingers were inching their way through my brain themselves. I huffed inwardly, and let out a good, and sharp snap towards ObiWan, which made him take a step back in surprise. No one noticed.  
  
"The situation here is not as it seems," came the reply of QuiGon, "there is something else going on, Your Highness. There is no logic to the Trade Federation's actions. My instincts tell me they will destroy you."  
  
I suddenly got very tired of all t his bickering, and glanced at Padme who nodded sullenly back. I finally held a hand up which silenced all arguments. "Either choice presents great risk to all of us."  
  
"We are brave, Your Highness." Padme spoke for the first time, startling every non-Jedi.  
  
"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." QuiGon urged.  
  
"So be it," I straightened, bolder suddenly, "I will pleade our case before the Senate." I barely spared a glance for Bibble. "Be careful, Governer."  
  
"Stay close."  
  
Was the last thing QuiGon said before he, and ObiWan, rushed into the hanger, dismantling the droids with the only ways they knew how, and freed the pilots. I watched as ObiWan spun through the air, leaped and dodged. He was as good as I remember, if not better. I sorely wished I could have whipped my Lightsaber out and joined the fray. I love my Lightsaber. I watched the emerald and sapphire glow of the Jedi weapons until they were turned off, then followed quietly as everyone stepped aboard the Nubian.  
  
The whole trip to Tatooine is a bit boring, nothing overly important really happened. I just tuned everything out, and meditated the whole waym after I had made my decision to make a stop on the dustball planet. QuiGon ended up taking JarJar and Padme with him to Mos Espa, leaving me here to converse with the other blithering idiots that had accompanied us. I sighed. At least ObiWan was still here, aside from the fact that he remained in the cockpit.  
  
"Alright! Out! The lot of you!" I waved my hands unceremoniously in the air. The handmaidens and guards stared at me blankly. "I need a few moments peace. Now leave, please."  
  
They grudgingly agreed, and I was alone. Luckily, the Queen had made sure every dress I was to wear would come off easily. I smiled with satisfaction as they fell to the floor, leaving me in only a harness for my breasts, and my knickers. Plain and white. How boring. I stretched luxuriously, glad to get out of the rags that I was imprisoned in, and unstrapped my Lightsaber from my belt. I ignited it. The white room filled with a rich, orange glow as the blade blinked into existence. The gentle hum as I swung the weapon in a simple exercise warmed my heart.  
  
I know I should've sensed him coming, but his entrance took me completely by surprise. I disengaged the Lightsaber and jumped back, covering myself as the Jedi Padawan stepped into the room.  
  
"Calm yourself, Jen, I've seen you in your knickers before." He laughed. "At first I wasn't sure what to think of you. Sure I knew you weren't the Queen, but I didn't know it was YOU."  
  
"ObiWan, I was twelve years old when you last saw me, and I very much doubt that I had.." I gestured to my breasts, blushing. Force I HATE showing off my body. "And you obviously aren't as well trained as I thought you were if you didn't recognize my patterns!" I stamped my foot. "QuiGon knew who I was immediately. I could see it in his eyes."  
  
"Yes, but he's a Jedi Master, he's much more in tune with things around him than I am."  
  
"You're three years older than I, and I'm still a more adequate Jedi than yourself, not to mention you're still a Padawan." That got him.  
  
"That's it, we're going to settle this right now. Draw, My Dear."  
  
ObiWan bowed low, mocking me, before he pulled his weapon and ignited the glowing blade. With a sigh, I reignited my own blade and met his, tapping the sapphire weapon gently. I most likely startled him, for he let it show, when I suddenly twirled my body around and slammed my blade into his own. He stumbled to the side and stared at me in wonder before he returned the attack.  
  
"You've progressed over the years, Pet." Ugh, that annoying pet name he'd given me. "I am quite surprised."  
  
"Watch your tongue, Padawan, you forget that I am the youngest, yet I am still a step higher than yourself."  
  
Once again I succeeded in annoying him. The next few moments were intense, a blur, I barely remember every single move that was made. I won. ObiWan laid in a heap on the metal floor, gasping for breath, perspiration beading his forehead. I grinned to him. I was much more experienced in battle, and had my own techniques that did not mirror the Jedi way. I was a dirty fighter, and through my friend's long string of curses, he seemed to stick that in there somewhere. I merely shrugged, disengaged my Lightsaber, and strapped it back to my inner thigh.  
  
"Pet, I apologize."  
  
"For what, Obi?" He hated being called Obi.  
  
"For doubting your abilities. Obviously there is a reason you were moved up to the level of Jedi Knight before I." He bowed politely. I blushed.  
  
"Well, you're not half bad yourself."  
  
I smiled and made a small motion with my hand. The discarded robes on the floor lifted up into the air, and floated over to where I stood. If there had been a person in that room that had no idea of the Force, they would have sworn there was an invisible servant helping me with those heavy cloths. It was a pain getting them back on, but I felt more comfortable now that I wasn't half naked. I'd just gotten my robes back on when Captain Panaka burst in.  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness," he bowed his head. Boy I was getting tired of that, "but Master Jinn has contacted and wishes to speak to ObiWan immediately."  
  
"But of course, Captain Panaka," I waved a hand as if it meant little to me, "do not keep the Jedi Master waiting."  
  
They turned and left. I stepped back over to the overly comfortable seat made especially for the Queen and set. Then projected my mind so that I could hear the conversation that was taking place. I hated being out of the loop when it came to things like there, plus it was my job to keep tabs on how the Queen might be doing. I was supposed to be guarding her, you know.  
  
"Yes, Master?" I heard ObiWan say.  
  
"I am transmitting a blood sample," came the weary reply of the Jedi Master, "run a Midichlorian test on it."  
  
"Master," ObiWan sounded startled, I listened closer, "there must be something wrong with the sample."  
  
"What do the readings say, ObiWan?"  
  
"The readings are off the chart!" It was my turn to be startled, not even Master Yoda had a Midichlorian count that high. "No one has a count that high, not even Master Yoda." ObiWan seemed to be mirroring my thoughts.  
  
"Goodnight, ObiWan, and goodnight Jendara."  
  
I snapped my mind back to where it was supposed to be and blushed. How could I not expect QuiGon to sense my mind there? That was a stupid mistake. I spent the next few hours contemplating what this might mean, if this Anakin Skywalker was the one. He who would bring balance to the Force. But would that be a good thing, or a bad thing? Well, I decided, I might as well try and keep my mind less obvious next time I eavesdrop.  
  
I awoke the next morning, still sitting in the same chair, but dressed in something more comfortable that would allow me to wake from rest without feeling sore. Not that I couldn't have handled it anyways. I looked down at myself and blushed. The deep crimson night robes hugged tightly against my form, which made it painfully obvious that I wasn't fourteen years old. The handmaidens around me giggled, and then handed over a gown of ebony with black feathers adorning several parts of the dress. How tacky. I reluctantly dressed, fidgeting every so often until one of the handmaidens nudged me with an elbow and shot a glare that meant, "Stop it."  
  
I listened intently to the goings on outside the room I was supposed to stay in, and then projected my mind again, this time not quite so forcefully.  
  
"I'm going back. I have some unfinished business." Damn, I'd missed part of the conversation.  
  
"Business?" Came the innocent voice of ObiWan.  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
"Why do I sense that we've picked up another stray?" ObiWan sounded amused, and annoyed at the same time. What was that I sensed from him? Was it jealousy? I giggled madly, earning a stare from one of the maidens.  
  
"It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts," QuiGon lowered his voice, "The boy whose blood sample you ran the Midichlorian test on last night."  
  
ObiWan gave no response.  
  
I snapped myself back together again and stood as Padme slipped into the room. She inquired if there had been any transmitions from Naboo. I nodded and she immediately swept from the room.  
  
"Pet?" There was ObiWan. "Could you ladies, uh, excuse us?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, watching as the handmaidens blushed furiously, giggled madly, and pranced out of the room. I sighed impatiently. Girls sometimes.  
  
"They like you."  
  
ObiWan blushed, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "I'm not that inexperienced with the Force, Pet."  
  
"Of course not," I smiled, "you just act like it."  
  
"Jendara."  
  
Uh oh. Usually when he spoke to me in that tone of voice he meant business. And I do know when to shut up when the moment calls for it. I merely nodded.  
  
"There's something I must ask you," he hesitated, "a personal question."  
  
I could sense his angst; I nodded again for him to go on.  
  
"Do you.. er.." he was digging his heel into the floor as if he were a hormonal teenage boy who was trying to ask a girl out for the first time. "Remember anything of your mother?"  
  
"Remember? Of course I do, silly!" I laughed. "She's still alive, living happily on Dathomir with family."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Would you like to see a holopic?" It wasn't really a question, or at least I never waited to hear his answer. "Here."  
  
I handed him a small holocube. He turned it on, sapphire eyes widening in surprise. I didn't know if it was a good surprise or bad, because sometimes it just isn't polite to dive into one's emotions during a serious conversation. The woman in the holocube was smiling and waving gently, pink lips pulled back into a loving smile, and blue eyes sparkling merrily. After a moment, she pulled her hand to her face, kissed the tips of her fingers, then blew the kiss to whoever would be holding the cube. ObiWan looked like he was going to cry. I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"ObiWan?"  
  
"That's her," he stated quietly, "my father said I would never find her, but I have, in more ways than one."  
  
"And what in the name of the Force are you talking about?" I was sincerely confused at this point.  
  
"She's my mother," he sighed, shoving the cube back into my outstretched hands, "she left when I was only three, and pregnant with a sibling. Father and I never understood why she'd left. But we had sneaking suspicions that she didn't want to lose another child to the Jedi. I'd already been accepted to be trained."  
  
I raised a hand to my mouth, eyes wide in surprise. No wonder he'd seemed so familiar to me. I let out a choked sob and turned away. I had believed that it couldn't be true; my father was dead, killed in the line of duty. That's what mother had told me! Damn her!  
  
"Father is a Jedi as well. I'm quite surprised he isn't on the Council. He's been serving the Republic loyally since before I was born. Before you were born. Anyways, mother left when she was with child with you, never contacted us. She just disappeared. Father looked for her for years, unable to find a trace. He wanted his daughter to be a Jedi as well." He paused thoughtfully, "I'll have to send him word when we get to Coruscant. Well, enough about me, I sense that you have your own story."  
  
And I did. Oh did I have my own story. Very painful. Anyways, I absolutely loved the emotions that came from ObiWan that came from my tale, so I'm going to go into a bit of detail. Don't look at me like that, you asked for my account of what happened during the attack on Naboo, and you're going to get it. Now sit down you great lump. Do try to watch your mouth, Jendara. Force, sorry, jeez, I didn't realize how sensitive you guys are. Man.  
  
"Well, it all started when I was thirteen, on my first away mission with Master Cobblebay. We'd grown quite close during our time together; he was like the father I'd never known. We were sent to Kaalthrek to settle a dispute between the three warring nations of the system. You're familiar with the Kaalthrek galaxy, I presume?" Obi nodded. "It was a trap for us. Apparently Master Cobblebay had gotten in some trouble during a previous mission that I had not accompanied him on, angered some folks quite a bit. During the second night of our stay, we were attacked, knocked unconscious and thrown in a horribly dingy cell. I was yanked out from time to time for the pleasures of the guards as well as the nobles." My eyes filled with tears suddenly, and ObiWan bristled as if he were going to pounce on someone. He was quite angry at hearing that someone would violate a thirteen year old girl, much less his sister. "We spent three weeks that way, until F'Ryan finally found a to escape. He'd been using the Force to pick quietly away at the wall, making a tunnel. He had to be very discreet about it because he could sense something very dark. I could tell. He never told me for fear of scaring the living daylights out of me, but I could sense that he was very nervous. And there's obviously something very serious going on to make a Jedi Master feel so anxious." I paused, watching Obi take in every word. "The tunnel led to the hanger bay where our ship had been impounded, but what we met there was something more terrifying than I could ever imagine. It was some sort of Dark Jedi. A Zabrak, I could tell by the horns and his ferocity. I'd been schooled to learn the features of different species. He attacked us then. Cut down my Master in a matter of moments," I let out a choked sob then, and Obi hugged me to his chest. It felt right, like I'd finally found a piece of my heart that had been missing my whole life. "I saw my Master die right in front of me.. And then the creature came after me. I have scars. His touch burned. It burned so bad, sometimes I can still feel the pain. He left his mark on my arm, and my chest, burned deeply into my flesh so that it will stay with me forever. I don't exactly remember what happened after that, just that I awoke to find myself aboard my Master's ship, and floating aimlessly through space."  
  
"There is more." Obi stated, sensing that I was far from through.  
  
"Yes, so much more." I closed my eyes, letting the memories spill across my vision. "Pirates found the ship then, took me aboard their own cruiser, and sold me." Once again Obi started angrily. "To Jabba the Hutt. I was used as a dancer and a prostitute there until I was fifteen, then they decided I might be more valuable with my abilities. I started running spices, smuggling parts of Republic ships, and escorting males of all species. I was still made to sell my body. That was when I started using spices, pilfering little bits so that no one would notice anything out of the cargo. I got rather addicted, lost my appetite, almost died, you know. I was punished for that, for damaging Jabba's property, being as I was the Hutt's property. Through all of this time I could still hear the voice of my long dead Master, he was the only one who kept me sane, helped me hone my abilities. He waited with me in patience until the Jedi Council finally found me. Saved me. I was quite surprised that they'd actually taken the time to look for someone like the person I had begun to be. They fixed that though. The year and a half I'd been back I eventually became quite an acceptable Jedi Knight, although I did tend to talk back quite a bit. Master Windu never was able to drill that out of me." I winked, because it's true, no? "And now here I am."  
  
"Why exactly did they choose you for this particular mission?" He inquired. "Why not someone with more experience with politics? Why did they have to choose someone who had gone through such horrors so recently?"  
  
"Because I was the best for the job. Plus they wanted to dull my sharp tongue." Well I'm sure you all would love to see me without any sharp remarks, right? I laughed at that, and then continued. "I knew some politics, and I think they could sense that this mission would turn ugly, and that we might need my knowledge of the scum of the universe to help us through non-Republic controlled space. Not that we've been bothered too much."  
  
That was when we sensed, rather than heard, the commotion outside. Neither of us exactly understood why it hadn't come to us sooner, but we both ushered out of the room. With an upset squeal, the handmaidens hurried me back into the 'throne room' of the spacecraft, feeling that running in on something of such seriousness would not be appropriate of her Highness. I sat back down, grumbling, then calmed myself and projected my mind, my very being. What I didn't expect was to be projected directly into my brother. Into ObiWan Kenobi. He was such a mess of emotions at the moment, worrying for his Master, concern for me, confusion about me, and the continuous thought of what his father would do when he was told I was found. Obi and I blinked in unison, seeing that I was in his body, he seemed to sense it, but put it quickly from his mind. I saw the little boy, and immediately knew he was the one who would bring balance to the Force. Then I saw QuiGon, he looked quite harassed, and quite tired. The Queen was standing to his left.  
  
"What sort of creature was it?" ObiWan pressed, his brow furrowing darkly.  
  
"I'm not sure," QuiGon shook his head, "but whoever, or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."  
  
Oh now that was a comforting thought. ObiWan's lips parted as I had almost blurted that out loud. QuiGon gave a curious glance towards Obi/me, then shook his head as if he couldn't believe.  
  
"Do you think he'll follow us?" Little Anakin finally piped up.  
  
"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace," I grunted quietly as the Jedi Master sidestepped Ani's question, "but I have no doubts he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again."  
  
I wondered at that point who the monster actually was, and feared that it might be who I thought it was. Finally I made Obi speak, it was obviously I, but QuiGon made no move to announce my presence in the Padawan's body.  
  
"What was the creature?" I said hastily, still not used to the fact that I was in ObiWan's body. I was surprised at the depth of my voice. I almost giggled, even in the seriousness of the moment. "Was it a Zabrak? Black and red tattooes on his face? Double-bladed Lightsaber with a red energy field?"  
  
Even the Jedi Master did not expect this, and he knew I was in ObiWan's body.  
  
"Yes, Padawan, it was. And may I ask how you know all this?"  
  
I breathed in a shaky breath, with earned a curious glance from everyone, as they had never seen ObiWan look so upset before.  
  
"Ask the Queen, she may know."  
  
And then I snapped back to my own body, and let out a howl of agony. The Sith Lord that was on our tail, was none other than Darth Maul.  
  
The bastard had killed Master F'Ryan Cobblebay. 


End file.
